1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic analysis apparatus which makes use of an exhaustive type reaction vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In almost all of the above mentioned kind of conventional automatic analysis apparatus, it has been required to detachably mount the reaction vessel and discard the reaction liquid in a manual manner and automation of such manual operation has eagerly been desired. At present, an automatic apparatus in which the above mentioned manual operations are completely automatic has been developed and available in market. In such automatic apparatus, a sample and a reagent are reacted in the reaction vessel and then the reaction liquid is transferred to a decantation member by means of a shifting arm. The decantation member is inclined to pour the reaction liquid into a cuvette, while the vacant reaction vessel is discarded. The reaction liquid in the cuvette is subjected to colorimetric method and then the cuvette is rotated about its horizontal center axis by 180.degree. to discard the reaction liquid. In addition, the vacant cuvette is washed so as to ready for receiving the reaction liquid of the next sample. As seen from the above, the conventional automatic analysis apparatus is relatively complex in construction, and as a result, tends to easily induce the failure and expensive. In addition, the reaction liquid must be transferred into the cuvette that is used repeatedly, so that it is impossible to completely exhibit the merit that use was made of the exhaustive type reaction vessel.
The conventional automatic analysis apparatus which makes use of the exhaustive type reaction vessel has another disadvantage that the reaction vessels are supplied one by one, so that the time lapsed until the reaction vessel arrives at its required reaction temperature becomes long and that it is impossible to precisely maintain the liquid temperature at the reaction temperature thereof by the presence of the heat capacity of the reaction vessel. As a result, the analysis precision could not be improved.
In an automatic analysis apparatus which operative to repeatedly wash and use the reaction vessel, if use is made of hot water for the purpose of washing the reaction vessel, it is possible to maintain the reaction vessel at its desirous temperature. As a result, even in an automatic analysis apparatus which makes use of an exhaustive type reaction vessel whose washing is not necessary, it is conceivable to arrange a heating station along the travelling path of the reaction vessel so as to rise up its temperature to the reaction temperature prior to supply of a given amount of sample and reagent to the reaction vessel. Such construction has the disadvantage that the temperature of the reaction vessel must be changed during the course of the travelling path of the reaction vessel in a relatively short time. As a result, it is difficult to precisely control the temperature of the reaction vessel and hence improve the measurement precision.